


Devotion

by luciferswhiteloafers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, bjibbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswhiteloafers/pseuds/luciferswhiteloafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a state wedding Levi finds himself distracted by memories he'd rather forget. Erwin helps him relax in the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is meant to accompany this amazing piece of fanart commissioned from Xyuwa. 
> 
> http://xyuwa.tumblr.com/post/98884513744/awww-yiss-dat-nsfw-eruri-commission
> 
> Additionally there's a fanmix here 
> 
> http://8tracks.com/scatteredellipse/devotion

The ceremony seems to drag on for ages, his knees feel stiff in his boots and the final processional can’t come soon enough. No wedding he’d ever attended prior this needed so many hymns and lengthy speeches - but none of those had ever been the king’s sister’s wedding. He knows that if his own patience is wearing thin, then Levi must be ready to bolt. He looks down at him and takes in his tightly clenched fists and the thin line of his mouth, worse than he’d been expecting, then. His focus seems to be narrowed to the garish pink hat of the woman sitting in front of them. 

Having never been one to relish social functions, Erwin didn’t expect Levi would enjoy himself today but rather than bored he looks like he’s seen a ghost, flicking his gaze between the bride and the door like it’s taking all his willpower to not run from the room as fast as his legs would carry him. Erwin can’t help but wonder, he’s sure Levi has never met the woman before. 

He’s drawn from his reverie when the priest announces the new couple, who kiss chastely and make their way through the oak doors and into the sunlight. They don’t speak as they file out of the room with the rest of the crowd. The compulsion to put his hand against the small of Levi’s back, to reassure him with touch, is difficult to fight, but the constant possibility of prying eyes keeps him wary. 

No sooner have they made it to the reception space than he feels himself being surrounded by familiar nobles, anxious to hear his stories in exchange for their best gossip. Before he can turn to Levi to apologize for the impending distraction, he realizes the man is already gone, a flash of blue dress uniform disappearing down a corridor the only sign of a quarry. 

He entertains them for as long as he can manage, giving each person a few minutes of his full attention. With the state of their private funding as it is, he can’t afford for any potential benefactors to feel slighted. Accepting a glass of brandy with a smile, he finally edges his way out of the conversation and makes his way to the door, following the corner he’d last seen Levi turn. With every click of his heels against the flagstone, the noise of the crowd grows dimmer, fading to a dull murmur. He follows the winding hallway, trying several locked doors as he goes, until he finally comes to the end of the line. 

He doesn’t bother knocking, sighing with relief when he finds Levi standing by the window. Locking the door behind him (a lesson they’d learned the hard way) he makes his way to the other man, offering him the glass of brandy. They stand in silence, the setting sun washing over their bodies, casting shadows into the stranger’s study behind them. 

“Was it the bride, Levi?”

He watches carefully for a reaction, ignoring how loud his own voice sounds in the quiet of the room. 

Levi pauses slightly as he brings the glass to his lips, barely half a second, but long enough for Erwin to be sure he’s hit the mark. 

“I noticed her red hair was quite striking, couldn’t help but think of Isabel. Based on your behavior I’d say you came to the same conclusion.”

Instead of answering, he drains most of the brandy in one long sip, returning the glass to Erwin before dabbing at the wet corner of his mouth with a gloved finger. Furrowing his brow, he looks at the wet spot on the tip of his glove, seeming to have forgotten he'd been wearing them. He takes a few steps away from Erwin, staring out the window like he could see something a hundred miles away.

“Maybe I did. Maybe she reminded me a lot of Isabel and how she’ll never get to have a wedding or a husband or children or another moment of happiness, because of me. Maybe when I’m with you and I feel..." He clenches his fist, lips twisting around the shape of the words in his mouth.

"The way I feel when I'm with you, I can’t help but feel shame, because it isn’t fair.”

He nods, processing what he’s just been told. With a clink, he sets the glass on a table and comes to stand behind Levi, pulling him against his chest and wrapping his arms around the slight frame. 

“I can understand why you might feel that way, but you’re wrong. Fair isn’t a factor in your life or mine, it never has been. She may not be with you anymore, but I think it’s safe to say that most of the happiness she did have in life was thanks to you. You made a positive impact in her life and you continue to do that for others. Denying yourself happiness because terrible things have happened to people you care for..." 

He thinks of his own life, of the bone deep guilt he's carried since childhood, the futility of drowning in it, of reliving the past until it blots out the future.

"It won’t bring them back, and you’re too practical a man for that.” 

He sighs, some of the tightness leaving his body as he sags against Erwin.

“How can you say that, how am I supposed to get rid of that guilt?” 

With a smile, he presses a kiss to Levi’s sun-warmed hair. 

“The thing with guilt isn’t getting rid of it, just learning how to live with it.”

“I suppose you’re right about that.” Levi says, some of the sorrow having drained from his voice. 

Turning in the circle of his arms, he meets Erwin’s gaze, his eyes clear and relaxed. 

“It gets old you know, you always knowing me better than I know myself.” He holds his breath, not sure what he’s waiting for.

Levi’s lips turn up at the corner, the hint of a smile that looks so appealing on him. 

He chuckles and leans down for a proper kiss. The quiet warmth between them in moments like this is the most real and precious thing he’s ever known in his life. 

“It’s just part of the job description.” 

Levi’s kisses start to come more quickly, his breaths shorter. 

“At least this stupid wedding wasn’t a total wash.”

“You mean the cake?” 

“No not the cake you big idiot, because I get to see you in this outfit” He runs his hands down Erwin’s chest, the tips of his gloves catching against brass buttons and gold brocade. 

“I was thinking the same, it’s too bad these dress uniforms don’t see more wear.” He looks him over again before sliding his hands to that perfect, pert ass and pulling him up for a kiss, feeling the flex in his muscles as he rises to his toes. 

With his white gloves and pristine cravat, he can’t help but think Levi looks even more handsome than the smiling groom. He never fails to make Erwin’s blood burn, but this fits him even better than their regular uniform, the blue jacket tailored perfectly to his form, at Erwin’s insistence. His hands feel heavy with the need to touch him everywhere. 

Seeming to sense Erwin’s enthusiasm, Levi pulls away from the kiss, lowering himself back to flat feet. 

“Easy there, we have to be careful, can’t walk out there with these all stained and rumpled” he says, gesturing to his jacket.

Placing his hands on Levis’ hips and maneuvering him towards the wall, Erwin is struck with an idea. 

“Don’t worry Levi, I’ll clean up.” 

He sinks to his knees in front of the smaller man, holding his eyes as he goes. The sharp intake of breath when Levi realizes what he’s doing sounds like the sweetest music. 

“You are such a dirty old man” he says blithely, looking down his body, watching Erwin undo his pants and pull out his cock, still wearing his white gloves. 

“It seems like you mind that a lot.” 

The first swipe is his tongue is a relief to them both, Levi’s hands flying to Erwin’s hair. 

He’d never imagined himself as a person who enjoyed this kind of thing, but something about having his mouth around Levi, feeling him move underneath his hands and hearing pleas and desperate curses fall from that perfect mouth makes him feel more like a man than anything else in the world. 

“I’ll mind if you don’t get on with it and stop teasing me.” Even with his eyes focused on the task in front of him, he can hear Levi gritting his teeth against the last few words. 

He ignores the request and continues lapping around the head and shaft, curling his tongue around the underside before dragging it against the sensitive spot just below the crown.

“Fuck, Erwin.” 

After all their time together he knows exactly how and where to touch, which spots leave him shaking in minutes and like the strategist he is, he uses that knowledge to great effect.

He takes the tip of the head between his lips, dipping his tongue into the slit before guiding it into his mouth, sucking until he feels his cheeks hollow around the length. 

“Please god, feels so good.” He stares down at Erwin, blushing and panting, fingers never leaving his hair. 

Once he’s sure Levi will hold his eyes, he removes the cock from his mouth, using his free hand to lift one of his balls to his mouth, kissing the warm flesh before gently drawing it between his lips, enjoying the weight on his tongue. 

Levi’s eyes are huge, the hand not in his hair scrambles against the bookshelf behind him, looking for purchase. 

“Are you insane, I’m gonna fuckin…” the threat or promise dies on his lips as Erwin switches to the other and gives it the same thorough attention, growling in his chest at the heady scent of Levi’s arousal. His own erection is straining against his pants, aching for relief, but time is short and what he wants more than anything is to see Levi come undone. 

When he finally releases them and resumes his earlier task, Levi sounds like he’s trying to take his first breath in minutes, a gloved hand pushing the sweaty bangs from his face before coming to rest on Erwin’s shoulder. 

All pretense of teasing gone, he sucks down the entire length in one go, reaching around to use his ass for leverage as he presses his nose to the downy hairs at the base, inhaling deeply through his nose. 

“Fuck, you look good like that.”

He takes the complement in stride, continuing to work his mouth up and down in time with his hands, stroking the shaft with one and rolling his balls between the fingers of the other. 

He knows it won’t be long, not like this. Levi’s breaths are strained and uneven, his grip on Erwin’s hair bordering on painful. They lock eyes one final time, Erwin relaxing and tightening his throat around the tip on every downward stroke as he works him to a frenzy. 

Levi moves to increase the pace, thrusting his hips to fuck Erwin’s face for a few strokes before holding him in place and coming down his throat, shuddering as he fills his mouth. Erwin groans like he was the one who found release, swallowing what doesn’t trickle from the corner of his mouth. 

The smaller man looks wrecked as he watches Erwin pull a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the drool and come from his chin before cleaning Levi and tucking him back into his pants. 

He rises to his knees with a resounding crack, combing his fingers through his hair and tugging at his crooked jacket. 

“You really are a dirty old man.” Levi says, rising to kiss him. Erwin cuts it shorter than he’d like, knowing he’ll never will his erection away with Levi pressed against him. 

They set the room to rights, not leaving a single trace behind as they make their way back to the reception. Erwin is relieved to see Levi so at ease, the line of his shoulders relaxed and even. They make small talk with acquaintances and strangers over hors d'oeuvres and Levi cuts him off at his second piece of wedding cake. 

When it comes time for the bride and groom to leave, they make their way into the courtyard with the other guests, everyone passing around baskets of flower blossoms to be thrown. Levi takes Erwin’s basket once he’s emptied his own, throwing the white blossoms into the bride’s wake as shes passes, even going so far as to shout “congratulations” in chorus with the others. 

Erwin knows it was a different smiling face he imagined walking towards her future, but for now it’s enough. 

They meander towards the carriage, savoring the dying lamplight and the wine in their bellies. Erwin climbs in first, looking forward to getting out of this uniform that had started feeling too restricting an hour ago. Levi slides in behind him, taking the seat next to him instead of his customary one across the way. They watch the lights of the estate fade into the distance, lulled into silence by the rattle of the wheels below. 

Just as he finds himself on the edge of sleep, he feels Levi’s head drop against his shoulder and hears the smallest voice whisper into the dark,

“Thank you, Erwin.”


End file.
